Margie Drewe
'''Margie Drewe '''is the wife of tenant farmer Timothy Drewe. Background Margie lived on Yew Tree Farm with her husband and children, whom she adores. |-|Series 5= 1924 In 1924, when Marigold moves to Yew Tree Farm, Margie becomes suspicious of Lady Edith's continual visits. She tells her husband she thinks Edith has a soft spot for him, which he scoffs off. Her suspicions lead Tim to suggest to Edith they come up with a new arrangement for Edith and her daughter. When Tim proposes naming Edith as Marigold's godmother, Margie is opposed to the idea, her sister already having been named as much. She later voices her opinions to her husband, seeing Edith as thinking of Marigold like a doll and their home is becoming a doll house. She was also upset that Tim was speaking of Marigold as not having a family, seeing herself, him, and their children as Marigold's family now. Later, when she comes home after Edith agrees to look after Marigold while she is out, she cannot find them and becomes afraid Edith has stolen her away. Instead she finds Edith with Marigold and her husband admiring some pigs. After she takes Marigold back and Edith leaves, she angrily tells her husband that she cannot have Marigold. Tim tries to reason with her but she accuses him of being the one who has a soft spot for Edith. He angrily tells her she is "the one who's soft. Soft in the head!" Unfortunately because of Margie, Tim has to go to Edith and tell her she needs to stay away a while, not for ever, but for now she needs to stay away. According to Tim, Margie feels that Edith is unsettling the child and when Lady Rosamund Painswick comes along with Edith to see Marigold, this is the final straw for Margie and she insists to forbid any personal contact and may move away. However, when Edith learns Marigold's father is dead she comes again to Yew Tree farm. She and Tim reveal the truth to Margie, who refuses to believe it. She tears up a copy of Marigold's birth certificate that Edith brought (though Edith has others), and does not accept the truth until Tim reveals the note he received asking him to adopt Marigold was written by his own hand. She is visibly hurt, and feels betrayed by her husband. She is angry toward Edith, but when Edith takes Marigold she asks her to wait. She gives Edith a stuffed animal of Marigold's because "she'll not sleep else". Margie bids Marigold a tearful farewell, saying Edith loves her more than anyone, but asked that she not forget herself and her foster family, who love her very much. She later goes to Downton Abbey and tells Edith's mother the truth about Marigold, confessing that she felt that Lady Edith had used her badly. |-|Series 6= 1925 Mary, along with Cora, take George and Marigold to visit Yew Tree Farm to see the pigs. It is there that Margie sees Marigold and the two have a joyful reunion, although Cora gets worried which leads to Mr Drewe tugging Marigold off his wife's hands. It is clear Mrs Drewe hasn't gotten over Marigold and her affection remains strong for the little girl. Then later Margie appears at pig show in Moulton, where her obsession with Marigold grows to the point where she took the young girl and brings to Yew Tree Farm, Marigold's old home. Edith, Robert and Cora along with Mr Drewe drive to Yew Tree Farm where Mr Drewe catches his wife hugging Marigold. She claims that Marigold belongs with their family and that "they" (Crawley Family), were paying no attention to her at all. She thought her husband would be angry with her for what she did but he insists he isn't but he takes Marigold from her arms and gives Marigold back to Edith while Mrs Drewe watches from the window sadly. After this, Mr Drewe makes a decision to leave Yew Tree Farm. Appearances Notes * Margie is a variant of the names Margaret and Marjorie, so it is possible Margie Drewe's name is either Margaret, Margery, or Marjorie, but this has not been confirmed. External Links #Emma Lowndes at Curtis Brown #Margie at Think Baby Names Drewe, Margie Drewe, Margie Category:Drewe family members